L is for Luan
by dragonfan810
Summary: When a love letter lands at the Loud house, Luan tries to express her feelings to her crush. Basically an L is for Love Luaggie AU ;)


When Lincoln called an emergency sibling meeting the last thing Luan expected it to be about was a love letter. Yet there she and her siblings were, gathered around Lori as she read the mysterious note.

" _Dear L. Loud,_

 _Day after day,_

 _I hope and I pine,_

 _I'm too shy to come forward,_

 _But I wish you were mine._

 _Signed,_

 _Your secret admirer."_

A collective gasp ran through the room, Lana coughed after accidently swallowing her gum and Lynn spoke up.

"Wait! Who's it for? L. Loud could be any one of us!"

"Clearly, the letter's for me, and it's from Bobby. I mean, duh, right?" Lori replied.

Luan had already gotten excited though, along with the other Louds in the room, and was quick to shoot down what Lori said.

"No, _not_ duh! That letter could be for any of us!"

The room went quiet as each of the Loud children thought of the ones they hoped sent the letter. Luan in particular imagined a certain freckled, black haired goth and joined in as each of the siblings sighed dreamily.

Lucy just said 'sigh' in a monotone voice as usual though.

"Okay, we all want the letter to be for us. How do we figure out who it's really for?" Lori looked around the room when Lucy provided an answer.

"Simple. Since the writer is clearly shy, we each need to send a signal to the person we think wrote it, letting them know we're interested. Then they'll probably send a second letter, giving us more information."

The eldest Loud lifted an eyebrow and shot Lucy a confused look, "Um… How do you know all this?"

Lucy held up a book, "Immortal Secrets" typed across the cover, "Vampires send a lot of secret admirer letters. They may be passionate, but they're also painfully insecure."

Lori shrugged and addressed the whole room, "Sending a signal it is!"

The next day at school Luan arrived at her locker only to find the object of her affections already waiting there.

As if sensing the question on the tip of her tongue Maggie spoke, "This morning's morticians club meeting was cancelled at the last minute, it's a shame too, we were going to talk about various embalming methods. Just another disappointment in the long broken road that is life."

Luan grinned, "There's my little ball of sunshine!" She paused and spoke a little quieter this time, "So why'd you come here then?"

Maggie looked down and away slightly but her eyes gazed up at Luan, "Next best thing."

' _Cute!'_ Luan thought.

The pair started walking, they had about ten minutes to kill before they had to go to homeroom. Meanwhile, Luan was giving herself a pep talk.

' _Just give her the sign. C'mon! Maybe if I find her bad side I'll be less intimidated...'_

She turned her head to look at Maggie to see the other girl's hand was only inches away from her own. Luan's gaze swept over her, taking in the sight of Maggie's profile, her body, her clothes, and _her,_ just everything that was so uniquely _her_...

Luan snapped her gaze back to what was in front of her, panicked.

' _OH MY GOD SHE HAS NO BAD SIDE! ABORT MISSION, I CAN'T DO THIS, I'M DYING, OH MY-'_

 **Thud**.

Before she knew what was happening she was on the floor of the hallway. Looking around she realized that she had slipped on a piece of paper and Maggie was crouched right beside her, looking at her somewhat worriedly.

"Looks like I just fell _hard_ for you." The words poured from Luan's mouth without a thought.

' _That was so smooth, like damn, Lu, you are the absolute master at-'_

Maggie's face stiffened, her mouth tensed, and her frown lines became more defined.

' _I take it back, I'm a blundering idiot, that was awful, she hates me now-'_

Color subtly rose to Maggie's cheeks and the smile she was trying to supress made the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

' _I am a genius. A pure genius. Look out Lisa, you're being replaced.'_

Her triumph must have been showing on her face because Maggie rolled her eyes and muttered.

"Idiot…"

Maggie stood up and Luan made a grabbing motion with her hands, "Can you help this idiot up?"

The bell rang.

"I need to go to class, bye Luan." Maggie turned around.

' _No mercy.'_ Luan thought and smiled goofily, knowing it was all in good fun.

' _Signal sent. Never doubted myself for a second.'_

The sound of high heels knocking on wood drew the attention of the room as Lori addressed her siblings, "Meeting called to order."

Lisa spoke up, "I'll begin with the minutes from the last meeting." she took out a piece of paper and adjusted her glasses "Item one, No one would let me read the minutes from the previous meeting, so-"

Lola snatched the paper from Lisa's hands, "And we still won't!" Lisa glared as she crumpled the minutes and tossed them aside, "Now, did everyone send their signals?

Lori's eyes sparkled, "I texted Bobby a series of romantic emojis."

Lola spoke again, "I let Winston know the score."

Lana was wiping grease off her hands, "And I let skippy know I'm game by suping up his ride."

"Good work everyone, now we just have to wait for-"

Lori was cut off by Luna bursting into the room, holding a white envelope, "Dudes! The second letter! You called it, Luce Change!"

Lucy merely shrugged while Lori opened the letter, releasing a red rose which fell to the floor. Yet another collective gasp sounded and Lana once again coughed.

"Dang it! I swallowed my gum _again!_ "

"Okay," Lori read the letter,

" _Roses are red,_

 _They brighten our town,_

 _Like your sweet smile,_

 _And your hair,_

 _Which is…"_

Lori looked upset as she read the last word, "Brown?"

The blonde girls and white-haired boy looked disappointed, "Aw, dang it!"

Lily, despite being an infant, was just as upset, "Aw, poo-poo."

Lori picked up her phone, fire in her eyes, "I have some different emojis for Bobby now!"

Lincoln gestured to his brunette sisters, "So, the secret admirer contest is down to Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lisa,"

Lynn and Lisa celebrated while Luan did the same in a more subdued way and Luna merely looked down and rubbed her arm, further back.

Lori looked up from her phone, "Wait a minute, Luan, who did you send your signal to? You've never told any of us about him."

Luan cringed slightly, _him,_ she hadn't told any of her siblings anything about her crush, certainly not that it was a girl, "I- uhhh…" She thought about her classes and clubs and the first person that popped into her head, "His name is Benny, from my drama class." She couldn't tell them the truth yet, Luna had only recently come out and she didn't want to seem like she was just copying her.

Leni turned her attention to Luna, "Luna, why aren't you cheering?"

Luan, happy for the opportunity to take the attention off of herself, did the same, "Yeah, and come to think of it, you never told us the signal you gave Sam."

The rocker kept her head down, avoiding eye contact, "That's 'cause I didn't give one. The more I thought about it, the more I realized… Sam's way out of my league, dudes."

A chorus of disagreements and encouraging words came from her siblings

Lincoln spoke, "No way, that's not true."

Lori smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, Luna, you are totes still in this. Okay, Lucy, what's the next step?"

She turned a few pages in her book, "Well, since the secret admirer sent a rose as a token of their affection, we need to deliver a token in return. Then, there should be a third and final love letter requesting a rendezvous."

The four brunettes started cheering,

"Rockin'!"

"This is so exciting!"

"I hope it's me!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!" A sing song voice said as Lola, wearing a large brown wig, joined the lineup.

Lana was quick to take the wig off, "Nice try, Blondie."

Lola slouched, looking unamused.

The school day felt like it lasted years and each second that passed only marked an increase in anxiety building up in Luan's chest. When the last bell rang she all but ran to Maggie's locker. Her pie felt heavy in her hands as the younger girl approached.

Maggie opened her locker with a rare, albeit very small, smile and a 'hey, Luan.'

"Hey, Mags," Luan waited for the locker door to close before speaking up, "It's true that I do a whole lot of jokin', but I have feelings too, and this pie is a token."

She launched the pie towards the object of her affections and soon realized that maybe, possibly, there's a sliver of a chance, that wasn't the best idea. The pie struck and slid down the side of Maggie's face and a murderous glint appeared in her emotionless face.

"Looks like I'll get to practice embalming after all."

Luan's eyes widened, "Have mercy?"

"Please, by the time I'm done with you you'll be begging for your mummy."

Somehow Luan grinned and went slack jawed at the same time, forgetting to fear for her life, "Was that a pun?"

"Run, Luan!" Maggie all but growled, some color rising to her grey cheeks and her eyes widening for just a moment.

"Don't have to tell me twice, pie bye!" Luan dashed away, giggling the whole time, the only thought in her head,

' _God I love that woman!'_

Meanwhile Maggie just rolled her eyes. Looking around to make sure she was alone she wiped some of the pie off her face and tasted it.

"Blackberry," She looked in the direction that Luan had run off as the corners of her mouth tugged upwards. The flavor was a representation of the color of her heart and soul, or lack thereof, and most importantly…

"My favorite."

So soon it seemed, the loud siblings were once again gathered in the sacred practice of a sibling meeting.

"Okay, brown-haired Louds, did everybody deliver their tokens?" Lori looked around excitedly.

Said sisters responded.

"Check!" _Lynn_.

"You betcha!" Luan added a ' _somehow'_ in her head.

"Affirmative!" _Lisa._

Everyone turned their attention to Luna, disappointment evident on her face.

She sighed and her voice was heavy, "I bailed, dudes. I'm telling you, there's no way Sam digs me."

Suddenly the rocker was pulled down, face to face with Lola, "Some of us blondes would _kill_ to still be in the running!" Luna looked terrified, no doubt partially from the particular emphasis on 'kill' and Lola continued, "Don't you quit now!"

Suddenly Leni screamed, "O-M-Gosh, you guys! The secret admirer is the mailman!" _She pulled out what they were all eagerly awaiting, another letter,_ "He just handed me this letter! I don't feel the same way about him, so I let him down gently."

Everyone looked at Leni, completely dumbfounded.

Lori broke out of her stupor to take the letter and read it aloud,

" _Dear L. Loud,_

 _Here's a third letter,_

 _'cause I'm still feeling skittish,_

 _I dig your sweet sounds,_

 _and love of all things British._ "

Everyone gasped, Luna's being the loudest.

"Luna!" Lincoln said excitedly, "It's definitely you!"

"Guys, Lucy was right about what happens next! Listen!" Lori continued reading, " _I think it's time we put love on the menu_ " She paused with stars in her eyes, "Aw." Then continued again, " _Meet me tonight at Banger's & Mosh, the British eatery and rock venue._"

Luna beamed with excitement, fretting about what to wear while the rest of the Loud kids carried her away, except Leni, who was worried about the mailman's broken heart.

Luan paced nervously, knowing she'd have to make her decision quickly as the last bell of the day rang and the hallways flooded with students.

Luna's date hadn't gone as planned, they had all arrived at Bangers and Mosh only to find out the that the love letters they had been obsessing over were from their mother to their father in honor of their first date. Nonetheless Luna, although disappointed at first, turned the situation around, using their parents' love story to inspire courage in herself and her siblings.

That courage was definitely running out for Luan, however. Her hands shook and anxiety filled her with 'what ifs' but she would have to choose what to do quickly because the crowds were thinning and Maggie typically arrived after most of the students cleared out.

The less students still walking the more nervous she became but in a moment of either great bravery or awful stupidity (she didn't know which yet) she forced herself to slide the letter into the locker, not before hitting the metal a few times due to her unsteady hands though. Before she had time to panic about what she had just done a set of very close footsteps heading her way caused her to jump back, just before Maggie turned the corner and could see Luan right in front of her locker.

Luan, however, was not lucky enough to have had enough time to get out of sight and Maggie greeted her with a subtle wave of her hand.

Maggie started to enter her code into the lock and Luan became so hyper focused she almost forgot to breathe.

"Hey, Luan." the lock opened with a click.

"H-hey, Spooky."

Maggie paused, not opening the locker door much to Luan's relief, however momentary.

"Are you al-"

And thus the relief was replaced with anxiety as Maggie opened her locker and stared at the letter that fell out. She wordlessly picked it up and examined it for a moment.

"Did you see who put this in my locker?"

Luan shook her head.

"I wonder what it is…" The envelope tore as Maggie opened it and when she opened it fake spring loaded snakes shot out. She took the time to shoot a glare in Luan's direction as she took the actual letter out, while Luan regretted making everything so very damn obvious.

Maggie started reading the note aloud, to Luan's horror, "I've sent you signals for the past week, because you are everything I seek…"

Luan interjected, her eyes darting every which way, "A-and though your outside smile, few ever see, to feel you smile inside, is- is good enough for me." At this point Luan's face looked akin to a cherry.

After what felt like an eternity of suffocating silence to Luan, Maggie spoke.

"I didn't know you had a way with poetry."

Luan rubbed the back of her neck, "Lucy helped, she wanted it to be a lot gloomier though."

Maggie mirrored the action on her arm, "I'm… Kind of glad she didn't get her way."

"Huh?" was Luan's highly intelligent response.

"It was gross and mushy, just like you. Though I was surprised that there was only one joke…"

"Is that good..?"

"Still deciding…" Maggie paused and Luan could feel her heart drop a few steps, "I suppose it isn't. After all it's one of the reasons I really like you."

Luan, who had been bracing herself for rejection, did a double take, "Y-you mean as a friend? Or the same way?" Her tone made her seem unusually vulnerable, hope and fear shining through without humor as a cover.

"Romantic feelings are just a bunch of chemical reactions and hormones that corporations convince us are important so they can capitalize off them."

Luan's face fell, "Oh…"

Maggie however moved closer to the older girl's side, giving her shoulder a gentle, affectionate bump, "But I guess falling victim to the system can happen to anyone. Maybe it's even okay to do it just once."

Luan drew in a breath and took a seemingly long look at the girl beside her.

And once again a smile spread across the comedian's face. Luan moved her hand to softly touch Maggie's, both testing the waters and pleading for permission.

To her relief, the water didn't burn and her plea was answered.

Maggie's hand moved even closer to her's and before long both their fingers were tentatively intertwining.

"So… would you like to go on a date sometimetime?" Luan blushed more furiously as she asked.

"That would be the next step wouldn't it?"

They started walking.

"Yeah, I just know you aren't comfortable with… socialing sometimes."

"I appreciate it," Maggie paused, choosing not to point out the odd word choice, and looked to the side, away from Luan, "I don't usually feel that way with you though."

Luan grinned, moving closer to Maggie who mirrored the action, albeit stiffly but without discomfort. Hand in hand they left the nearly empty building.

Luan could only think about embracing the younger girl, maybe even kissing her, but for now, as she gazed at her soon-to-be girlfriend and noted the soft, subtle smile on her face, she, along with Maggie, was content just basking in the others presence.

 **..**

 **So funny story, I had this done like a week ago but i went on a trip and didn't have wifi to upload it, when I got back home last night it was late and i didn't remember to post it until now**

 **Also funny story i (stole) borrowed** **this idea from my good friend JamesSunderlandsPillow a very long time ago and it just took me an** **embarrassingly long time to write (just like everything else i put out am i (w)right? ;)) anyway go check that nerd out**

 **This is also eleven pages and a little over 2,800 words, making it the longest single thing, one-shot or chapter, ive ever written so yay to me, rewriting the parts from the episode was the most annoying thing i had to do and it might be boring to read, especially if youve already seen the episode (which im assuming most people have) which is why the sections are separated (woaaahhhhhhh)**

 **Thanks so much or reading lovelies, comments/reviews whatever are always much appreciated 3**


End file.
